


I need to tell you something | reddie/stenbrough

by reddiewheeler



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adorable, Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Cute Eddie Kaspbrak, Cute Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Cute Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, F/F, First Kiss, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Stanley Uris, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, No Smut, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Pennywise May or May Not Exist (IT), Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Soft Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Teenage Losers Club (IT), The Losers Club Are Not Heterosexual (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiewheeler/pseuds/reddiewheeler
Summary: Richie is scared to admit his feeling for Eddie so he talks to his best friend Stan about it, unknowing of Eddies returned feelings.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	I need to tell you something | reddie/stenbrough

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic so PLEASE give me suggestions on what I can improve or if I should write more of these amazing ships!
> 
> Thanks and please enjoy.

"Hey, Eds!" Richie grinned, bracing himself for the long adrenaline-coursing fall that was about to ensue.

Eddie Kaspbrack glanced at Richie, amused smile dancing on his lips, "Dont call me that! And why don't you just shut the fuck up and jump already?"

"Jeez, Dr. K! I'm going! Just need to wait for your little legs to catch up!" And with that, the raven- haired boy sprinted clumsily to the edge, cannonballing into the freezing quarry water.

Eddie couldn't help but giggle at the excited whoops and curses that fell from Richie mouth. Following straight behind, the brunette strode to the steep drop off and timidly stepped off, splashing into the water with his eyes closed.

Resurfacing, Eddie sputtered through the frigid water being thrown violently into his face by none other than Richie Tozier.

"Gosh, I thought the only person that could scream like that was your mother, Eds! Like, last night-"

But the dirty joke was cut off by an amused "beep beep, rich" from the smaller boy. "And that's the weirdest fucking nickname I've ever heard. Why do you even still call me that?"

"Because. Being 17 doesn't automatically stop your adorableness, Spaghetti." Richie grinned a toothy grin, knowing that this other pet name would piss the brunette off even more.

Eddie's cheeks tinged pink, "See, that ones even worse! It doesn't even make sense!" Secretly, Eddie loved the nicknames he received from Richie, discretely hiding his delight behind arguments over the same topic.

"You love me, Eds" the taller boy smirked.

"I hate you," but Eddie wasn't able to hide his bashful smile this time.

\-----

"Stan, could I- Could I talk to you for a sec?" Richie caught Stanley's patterned sleeve, stopping the boy from mounting his bike.

"What, Richie?" Stan turned to face the taller boy, exasperated tone biting into his words, "I need to get home. I told dad I would do something an hour ago"

Richies face fell slightly, "Oh, okay. This could wait I guess." the black haired boy fidgeted nervously with his fingers.

"Is this about Eddie?" Stanley raised his eyebrows knowingly, kicking down the bike stand.

Richie sputtered. How did Stan know? And how was he so calm about it? "H-how did you know? I- was I THAT obvious?!"

Stan just rolled his eyes, sitting under the huge tree and beconing for Richie to do the same, "Yes, rich. You were THAT OBVIOUS. To everyone but Eddie himself, I must say."

The taller boy let out a breath he didnt know he'd been holding, "Eddie doesn't know?"

"Obviously not, or he would've kissed you by now. But, seriously? He's as much of a dumbass as you, if not more. Rich, you need to tell him."

"Only if youyouomise to tell big bill about your wittle crush."

Stanley flushed a dark pink, something that didn't happen often, "I- don't have a crush," he mumbled.

Richie pretended not to hear him, cupping his hand around his ear, "Hmm, what was that? You said im hot and that you will definitely tell billiam your obvious and strong feelings for him tonight during movie night? Wow, Stan. Funny, that's the exact same thing I was thinking. What a coincidence!"

Stan jabbed Richie in the ribs and stood up, brushing off his dust-coated jeans and mounting his bike, "That's not too bad of a plan, Trashmouth! But you still need to give it a little work. Maybe add the part about you confessing your undying love for Eddie instead of lying around and talking to me about your problems!"

Richie flipped the biking boy off, standing up as well. Did Eddie really have feelings for him too? What did Stan mean about Eddie kissing him? The raven haired boy knocked his head against the tree, processing the unexpected words. 

\-----

Eddie tensed at the jump scare, clutching Richies floral Hawaiian shirt and nuzzling his head into the crook of the taller boys neck.

"You okay, Eds?" Richie looked down at the freckled boy affectionately, rubbing a stripe down his nose."

Eddie blinked back at him, "Yeah, I'm okay, 'Chee. Just tired." 

Ok, well we can go upstairs and sleep if you want. I've seen this too many times, anyway.

Eddie shook his head, closing his eyes and tucking his head deeper into the crevice.

"Hey, Eds, before you fall asleep- i- just want to talk to you about something." 

Eddie tensed at the urgent tone in the other boys voice, pushing himself off Richies chest, "Yeah?"

"I-" Richie looked down at the boy he'd lived since before he even knew what love was, contemplating what to say, "it's- never mind. Ill tell you later."

"Well, if you're gonna chicken out, Ill tell you what I need to, then," Eddie breathed out a shaky breath, wondering if this was a good idea. Too late, Eddie, he thought.

"I- like you as more than a friend- i- im in love with you and if you don't feel the same I completely understand and you can stop being my friend I just-"

But Eddie was cut off with a light pressure on his lips. After many seconds of confusion, Eddie realized Richies was kissing him and immediately kissed back.

The innocent closed-mouth kiss deepened when Eddie parted his lips, inviting Richies tongue.

The taller boy obliged, pushing his tongue into Eddies mouth, entailing their tongues.

Pulling away for a breath, Richie panted, "Holy fuck, Eds. I never thought you'd ever feel the same. I- I love you too and i don't know how I ever got this lucky."

"Shut up, dumbass. Im actually tired, so can we cuddle now?" 

Richie could never resist those puppy dog eyes, so he entwined his fingers with Eddies, leading him up the stairs to his room. Pushing open the door, they silently observed the scene going on inside.

Stan and Bill were making out on Richies bed, oblivious to their onlookers, "I think this rooms taken," Eddie giggled.

Quietly closing the door, the boys stumbled back onto the living room couch, Eddie tucking his head back under Richies. Richie sighed contently, stroking Eddies nose again. The smaller boy tilted his head up and Richie connected their lips.

"Goodnight, Richie."

"Goodnight Eddie."

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, hope you enjoyed this little oneshot, but im thinking of extending it or making a stenbrough pov. Just lmk what you think :)


End file.
